vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuran family
The Kuran Family is Pureblood from the Vampire Knight series created by Matsuri Hino Kuran Family The Kuran Family is one of the few pureblood families Almost nothing is known about them except that the first member was Kaname Kuran Overall view All Kurans we've seen are friendly and don't misuse their status but there's an exception. It's also notable that they inter-marry, more commonly known as incest. Siblings usually marry each other and the chain continues. Neverless their are exceptions because Rido was engaged to Shizuka Hio, a pureblood from a another family. The Kurans were royalty until three genarations ago when the last King of the Kuran,Yuuki's grandfather created the Vampire Council as a system whiched allowed vampires to go on existing and maintain balance between vampires and others. The King wish for peace also lived on in two youngest children, who both associated with humans and wished for peace between the races. Other vampires respect them and call them "-sama" which is a Japanese honorific that means that the one who calls someone like that respects the person very much Appearance Kurans usually have reddish brown or brown eyes except Rido Kuran who has heterochromia. They also have dark brown hair and they dress in an older manner, except Kaname and Yuuki, who were born recently (compared to other vampires who live very long like Juri Kuran and Haruka Kuran who were their parents and lived about 3000 years or more). History before the series Before the series The Kuran family consisted of Rido, Haruka, Juuri, Kaname, and Yuuki Kuran. Yuuki was hidden from the world because her parents (Haruka and Juuri) feared that she would be used by the vampire council. Kaname, the brother of Yuuki was taken by Rido, the brother of Haruka and Juuri, who either killed and replaced Kaname with the Kuran ancestor, or he infused the two with eachother. However, the latter seems more likely as the original Kaname was old when he died. The motives are unknown, but it is presumed that Rido accidentaly killed Yuuki's brother when he was feeding upon him and needed a replacement. It is also unknown how Kaname came back to Yuuki and her parents, who accept him as their own, however, Yuuki is unaware of the change. Kaname quickly bonded with the family and fell in love with Yuuki and considers her his sister. However, Rido is back and ready for a replacement. It is revealed that he was in love with Juuri and wanted Yuuki as a compensation. Haruka fought him, but, despite Kaname's offer to help, he fights Rido alone. Unfortunately, he dies because his brother uses a vampire hunter weapon. Meanwhile, Juuri sacrifices herself to seal Yuuki's vampire side. After it is done a Level E arrives and tries to feed off her but Kaname stops him. Known Memebers Haruka Kuran (Deceased) Juuri Kuran (Deceased) Kaname Kuran Rido Kuran (Deceased) Yuuki Kuran Trivia *Kuran (玖蘭) is a combination of the old fashioned way of writing ku, meaning nine and ran meaning orchid. *Kuran powers seem to have some blood related powers and abilities as shown by Rido and Kaname.